gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Cold Hearted
Cold Hearted (often mistitled Cold Hearted Snake) by Paula Abdul is featured in Feud, the sixteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Santana with female NYADA students as back-up dancers and singers. As Brody teaches a class as the T.A. in Dance 101 at NYADA, Santana enters the room. She warns Brody that she is a hardcore friend of Rachel and Kurt and, therefore, Brody should move out tonight because she knows who he really is - a gigolo. Asking the girls of the class for back-up, Santana sings the song, performing on a set-up of bars and poles, similar to the original video by the original artist. Santana pulls off an impressive performance, telling Brody to 'pack his bags' as she leaves. Lyrics Santana (with NYADA Students): He's a (cold-hearted snake) (NYADA Students: Girl) (Look into his eyes, uh-oh) He's been tellin' lies He's a (lover boy at play) (NYADA Students: Girl) (He don't play by rules) (NYADA Students: Uh-oh) (Uh-oh) Girl don't play the fool now You're the one givin' up love Santana with NYADA Students: Anytime he needs it But you turn your back And then he's off and runnin' with the crowd Santana: You're the one to sacrifice Santana with NYADA Students: Anything to please him Do you really think He thinks about you when he's out Santana (with NYADA Students): He's a (cold-hearted snake) (NYADA Students: Girl) (Look into his eyes, uh-oh) He's been tellin' lies He's a (lover boy at play) (NYADA Students: Girl) (He don't play by rules) (NYADA Students: Uh-oh) (Uh-oh) Girl don't play the fool now Santana: It was only late last night Santana with NYADA Students: He was out there sneakin' Then he called you up to check That you were waiting by the phone Santana: All the world's a candy store Santana with NYADA Students: He's been trick or treatin' When it comes to true love Girl, with him, there's no one home Santana (with NYADA Students): He's a (cold-hearted snake) (NYADA Students: Girl) (Look into his eyes, uh-oh) He's been tellin' lies He's a (lover boy at play) (NYADA Students: Girl) (He don't play by rules) (NYADA Students: Uh-oh) (Uh-oh) Girl don't play the fool now Santana with NYADA Students: You could find somebody better girl He could only make you cry You deserve somebody better girl He's c-cold as ice As cold as ice He's cold as ice He's cold as ice Stay away from him girl C-c-c-cold-hearted Ooh, ah, ah C-c-c-cold-hearted snake C-c-c-cold-hearted Ooh, ah, ah C-c-c-cold-hearted snake Santana (with NYADA Students): He's a (cold-hearted snake) (NYADA Students: Girl) (Look into his eyes, uh-oh) He's been tellin' lies A (lover boy at play) (NYADA Students: Girl) (He don't play by rules) (NYADA Students: Uh-oh) (Uh-oh) Girl don't play the fool now (NYADA Students: Uh-ah) (Look into his eyes, uh-ah) He's been tellin' lies (Uh-ah) (He don't play by rules, uh-ah) Girl don't play the fool now NYADA Students (Santana): Cold-hearted snake (Oh, whoa) Look into his eyes (Into his eyes) Oh-uh Santana (with NYADA Students): Oh oh oh (He's a cold hearted snake) Trivia *Naya got bruised during the rehearsal for this performance. Source * The original version of the song featured a rap, however it did not feature in the episode version. * In The Purple Piano Project Santana said that one of her goals was modelling her fiercess after the "latina número uno" Paula Abdul, the singer of this song. Gallery Moreplease! - coldhearted santana.gif Feud coldhearted - santana.gif Thisissogay LOL coldhearted santana.gif Jaslgjslkjdglsjgs! sohot nayasexual i am -coldhearted santana.gif Coldhearted - santana.gif Youresofuckingsexyandhot - Coldhearted santana.gif tumblr_mjlw3wIvKz1qg2judo5_250.gif tumblr_mjlw3wIvKz1qg2judo3_250.gif tumblr_mjlw3wIvKz1qg2judo2_250.gif Brotana738217346.gif Tumblr mjm0t7Ft2r1rwf1auo6 250.gif tumblr_mjlyxrIPJ91r2uwn4o7_250.gif FeudCap6.png BFXZgxHCMAAEFpo.jpg-large.jpg CHS.jpg SantanaNr61.gif SantanaNr60.gif SantanaNr62.gif Cold hearted.png Tumblr myy6v2AiR91rz1x6uo8 250.gif Tumblr myy6v2AiR91rz1x6uo9 250.gif Tumblr myy6v2AiR91rz1x6uo10 250.gif Tumblr myy6v2AiR91rz1x6uo7 250.gif Tumblr myy6v2AiR91rz1x6uo3 250.gif Santana Cold Hearted Feud.gif Tumblr mjlv63GhL51qclplbo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjlv63GhL51qclplbo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjlv63GhL51qclplbo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjlv63GhL51qclplbo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjlv63GhL51qclplbo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjlv63GhL51qclplbo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5lb4qnPBH1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5lb4qnPBH1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5lb4qnPBH1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n5lb4qnPBH1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n5lb4qnPBH1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5lb4qnPBH1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5lb4qnPBH1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n5lb4qnPBH1ra5gbxo1 250.gif cold hearted snake.png Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four